


05:30

by AsInTheFire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Psychotropic Drugs, 幻觉, 精神不安定, 精神药物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsInTheFire/pseuds/AsInTheFire
Summary: “你应该找你的医生给你开药。”
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, 罗香 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	05:30

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-12-19
> 
> Written By 夕緗

半个小时。山治心想。还有半个小时，他会变得很快乐。如同称赞。如同安抚。如同承诺。

厨房亮堂起来。他感觉呼吸顺畅了些；知晓自己能控制光线的明灭，这有镇静的效果。光亮是好的，但太强烈的也不行。有一回，天亮得特别早，他发现太阳在闪。而自己在阳光中全身发抖。早晨是危险的时间，清明和梦境互相侵蚀，生和死朦胧不辨。有时，在早上，山治无法感受到万物的自己的边界。一直以来，在这些羞耻的状况发生时，也仍始终有另一个近于冷漠的山治指挥这具身体行动。一直以来，他的早晨也算万无一失。所以，这一切都无关紧要。

只要再等一会儿，等到凌晨五点半，他会有一两个小时轻飘飘的愉悦感，然后在端出早餐时情绪恰如其分地高涨。他们吃东西的模样能让山治忘记所有的梦魇。

所以，这无人在场的半个小时无关紧要。山治笑着按前夜写好的便签一一拿出食材，感受到脑内模糊不清又执拗盘旋的意要他去掐自己双手的欲望，为自己能杀死这欲望咀嚼到一种快意。

哼着歌切好蘑菇末（保证乌索普吃它们不出来）后，山治决定去甲板上看看天色。他先前似乎窥见今早的天气很可爱。即便不可爱也无妨；此刻烈日令他欣喜，微雨使他沉醉，海雨欲来之风中他亦觉快活，记起要给娜美小姐加多一点糖分。

万里阳光。天蓝得有一种永恒之意，漫不经心地为一个毫不可爱的、挑食的特拉法尔加·罗当了背景板。山治尚有些记着一饭之仇，但他心情如此的好，甚至向罗笑一笑。罗有点错愕，回他一个友善的面无表情。

你可以先吃，山治说。但看你还没融入他们的饭桌气氛，我要劝你试试；会开心的。他忽然想：从没见罗因为高兴而笑过。这句总算没出口。

罗张眼看他，并不掩饰审视之意图。他慢慢说道：黑足屋……早上情绪好像格外高扬。

山治正欲回话，有些警觉地想到他是个医生。山治自知五点半后自己兴奋超于常理，此事不应外显。但另有一个念头在心里转了一转：他是个医生。清早时间富余，也许他并非不需要一个这样的医生。

晚上能睡好的话。山治的声音只如全没有预谋。我有时候也睡不着。罗，你或许有些经验吗。

罗伸手拉了一拉帽檐（他穿戴真齐整），说：……并没有。这话听上去仿佛后头一个句号且悬在半空中。

别否认了！山治走他更近了几步，高高兴兴地说。谁叫你没有好好地藏起来黑眼圈呢。再说了……昨晚你不还在路过餐厅时倒了水吃药吗。有多少粒来着。

罗看着山治近在眼前的面容，露出一个正中对方下怀的笑容。你如何知道那便是什么了。黑足屋。你是吃错药了，还是，吃对了什么药？

这真的很幼稚。罗评价道。你试图就病情同医生周旋，甚至威胁他。

山治说：我没有病。再者你既觉幼稚，又为什么要参与这周旋？

——因为你看起来很好玩。罗没说出声。又听山治道：你却坦荡，想来你的船员也晓得你整晚不睡觉。他脱口而出：这种事有什么必要……惊觉此为真真正正中其下怀了，挫败地补上一句：嘿，这算平局。

并不是；山治轻快地说。瞒着别人倒没什么大不了。可你也没告诉你自己吧？亏你是个医生。我可是坦诚得很，医生。

这也算坦诚吗，这场他发起的诡异角逐：二人各自企图让对方先承认自己依赖药物入眠或镇静，好像这实在是个把柄。罗开口又是不经思考的两句话（这类话在今早是否过于频繁了）：我认了。可黑足屋不也一样吗，没有告诉你的医生。

有一瞬，山治的神色是热春光一瞬冰凉。

这说不定真是个把柄呢，人类之身的医生心想。但这招，实在是，怎么说呢，有点过分。山治声音离得远了：我去做饭。

罗方才迟迟地答了他先前问句。……因为想知道你的目的。海风把他的声音吹得七零八落。

餐桌上已摆了一个饭团，罗站着享受它，听得厨房一片嘈嘈切切里厨师平静的警告：别做多余的事情。

这封口费可不算多。

只是饭团的话倒是要多少有多少。话说你这算是什么恶趣味啊，没必要和我过不去吧？山治哄小孩子一样笑吟吟的。我看还得教你先吃着，不能放你跟他们坐同一张桌。你想要点什么?

想要什么。罗对自己发问，一时确确然困惑了，又明白过来。饭团是生理需求，言语是兴之所致，而其他似未可知的愿望只需视若无物。既然此颗心本身未有一个明确存续的未来，却何必追索当下变化中的踪迹呢。他阐述对食物的需求，换来一个应许。

山冶捏过第一个饭团，问，你就这样站在这儿?

罗像恰巧来到此地，又像等待已有千年，低低地答他的并非回话：黑足屋呢，想要什么？这句话泥牛入海：山治只是接着讲道，这么大只很碍事，你不如来搭把手。壁柜左数第三列从上到下第三格是咖啡.....他如是把医生一刻钟内要做的事安排明白，末了只如交代别忘了关冰箱门一般加上句，我的目的，你莫非是因为不知道才过来吗。

罗开了柜门。问他：什么症状？再关上。我给你拿份量表?

……就说了别做多余的事啊。你既非精神科医生，我也未曾来找你看病，只是买点儿东西，和走进一家商店一样……他被打断了——多余的事？你知道你在做什么吗？你早该跟你的医生谈谈！你应该和他说你要什么，你该找他要药。

山治想：他的眼睛里的金色流动起来啦。

罗，别生气。这句话宛如一句叹息，可语气并不飘忽，而是诚诚切切的关怀。罗说，我没生气。

那就好。山治这时候脸上是一个好像不大好意思的笑容，他静静地说：我明白你的意思。你这家伙……一直都喜欢救人吧。谢谢啦。（他当真在替他自己谢我吗？罗想，当然不是的。）

罗，我没生病。正如一个人手指受了伤，难道也要去找医生吗？看见伤口了（昨天乔巴和罗交换了医生日志。驯鹿把草帽一伙的每个成员都忧心了一番：……唉，山治！他总是不知道他自己有受伤），寻个创可贴便是了。这又有什么不同吗？罗，人的神经间或断裂了一根，于是吞下药片，不和那一样吗？

罗太可以反驳了，但他一言不发。山治又说：什么是生病呢？肉体上还好理解，精神怎样才是正常呢？我只知道吃药诚然是快乐的！你知道吗，我现在自信无所不可无所不能……啊，不应该说这个。……因为我们就是这样长大的，把自己不必要不应该的枝叶修剪下来，也许是剪得多了些吧，那样长成的形状就是生病吗？我们就是这样长大的呀。

于是罗闭上眼睛，看见自己身边散落一地的什么植物的残肢。那些幼小的芽叶像一层细软的灰烬一样铺陈。 苍白的枝叶发表着沉默，在阒静的黑暗之中自顾自衰悼。

>>>

他睡不着。

他不眠知夕永地睡不着，长夜如万古地睡不着。他在潜水艇的卧室里数得整点报时六次，在千阳号的船舷边坐到天光浩浩汤汤。

曾有一段时间，他闭上眼睛，则见着一片白色。那纯白的颜色不动声色又理直气壮地存在着，令特拉法尔加·罗恼怒万分。他诅咒那片白色，拳打脚踢那片白色，Room 那片白色：他与岩壁上深渊的影子对望，同长途跋涉口耳相传的风车搏斗。

此后竟然是那片白色的好似要裂开，让他无比地恐慌起来。那就像是裹尸布一样的纯白色倘若裂了开来，将要裹不住的是谁的尸体吗。罗恨不能杀了那片白色，又祈求白色不要抛下他。

人的脸孔好像银子一样的洁白。 那是古往今来从未存在过的月光的颜色。

他看见死人。

>>>

早上好！黑眼圈又重了哦。开玩笑的。一直都这么重。啊啊，帮大忙了。谢啦！

我当然知道啊。因为最开始断片过一次……现在各种意义上都是刚刚好。去和罗宾酱打招呼时的状态也是超赞的！现在也是适合做早饭的心情。

什么意思……不很想看我这样……你吗？但这样不是最好的吗？我自已很开心——是有到亢奋的地步没错，超他妈亢奋的，因为什么都不用担心，莫名其妙就很开心，开心是原因也是结果，所以这不好吗？我啊、我在这条船上可是很重要的，你知道早饭有多要紧吗，全靠我啊。

所以你也明白了吧，干嘛要麻烦乔巴他们啊。

吃下药的时候感到力量，山治讲，就像手里握住了一把刀。就知道然后有什么会死。

罗发现山治的比喻也是过多又过于幼稚的，执拗天真、几近残忍，孩童式对世界的解释。他忽然好奇起山治其人，这睁着蓝眼睛的生者，他心脏怎样跳动，他缘何固守着什么。罗说，你也把这些字讲得太轻佻了吧。

你有资格说我吗？你手上纹的是什么啊。山治说，你怕死吗？山治口气称得上任性了，他说：你怕死吧。所以你才睡不着。罗， 细胞一直在死去……我们是他们某一种庞大的投影而已。每天睡觉就是赴一次小的死亡。死诚然是一种同世界的对立，可它也无处不在呀。罗想说这是何其的谵妄，却看见在他对面山治的眼睛早有此自白。

（他为什么要和他说这些呢。罗知道一半是药物作用，但，他为什么要和他说这些呢。）

所以你昨天晚上有睡吗。山治忽而抛开他古怪的譬喻和绕其长出的更为古怪的论断，正色道。

睡。……姑且还是有睡的。

山治把他一打量。除了绿藻头那种生物，谁坐地上能睡好啊？你就没有打算要好好睡觉吧。这边不就有沙发吗，还不如你今晚到这睡。一个柔和但不加遮掩的命令。

罗微妙地有些恼怒（这大约和他此前带给对方的感受相似）。为什么？他阴沉沉（一种很擅长的表情）问。

厨师亦摆出很不耐烦的面色。还不是怕你没到德莱斯罗兹就先猝死啊。现在给我好好吃早饭！不许放凉也不许剩。

罗在夜里醒来，凝视鱼缸里一条身带辉光的鱼，半醒间恍然只觉身在潜艇。随后他闻到餐厅里浅淡残留着的食物气味，无可挽回地走向清醒。罗记不起他看潜水艇的最后一眼。他只是有点想念自己的抱枕。

除却尚在某处锻炼的剑士隐约的动静，空气也寂静如谜。千阳号或者是热闹可喜的，因此它并非罗心安处。

人失眠时想什么？罗从不放任回忆流淌；那是极不详的征兆。他想到自己睡在这儿的原因，想到金发的厨师和他的同伴。在这艘船上，所有平凡的日夜都有如庆典。罗无声向自已承认，他也并不反感这样的喧声。然后他又想起他的抱枕。唉，他大中小三个型号的熊型抱枕（不是贝宝那种熊。否则难说纯毛族要怎么看他），唉，他的海豹企鹅和猫猫。

天将亮时死亡外科医生梦见毛绒抱枕。好梦留人睡，只是留不住。实在可恨的晨光熹微照上睫毛时，罗依然如在梦中。晨光在牛奶杯上欠身，他想该把玻璃杯洗一洗，朝有声音处走去，却开不得门。不是有人吗？罗抬手敲门，久无回应。他下意识发动见闻色，又收将回来，轻轻叫一声厨师的名字。分针转到十的位置。

山治在反锁的厨房里拿起一只番茄，什么也没有听见。

唤声在新鲜的空气里降落。

>>>

山治坐起身，清醒又困乏。他闭着眼穿衬衫，将将扣好扣子时，左边眼球向内向着他的体内滚落下去。那只眼球破开血肉，撞击骨骼，泡过血粘着神经在他身体里饶有兴味地下坠。眼球凉冰冰地凿开软骨，脆生生地撕裂肌肉，强硬地、强硬地在体内穿刺一条向下的通路。

他的左眼眶是空的了，遂有大气涌入其中，在他的头骨里唤起一阵且暴戾且劝诱的狂风。风在他的头颅里，风在他的脑子里。好吵。山治差一点点要因此而尖叫了。风不愿意停止啊。

山治从前胸口袋里拿出一个悲泣的塑料瓶子，倒出他的左眼球，一颗玉石一般冰冷而精巧的眼球，仰头吞了下去。

譬如长久受自己影子追迫的人，终于有一日将影子钉牢在了月夜的地上，如此的轻松愉快。山治有点想睡觉，更想笑，还更想做一顿世界第一的早餐。神经递质无畏地欢悦地涌流，喜乐之情自心脏晃到手指尖。他好快乐，此时此刻真实的快乐，没有过去没有明天唯这一秒精神泡在蜜水里的快乐。

一面话说不尽，一面静默地飘浮。拆开惊喜的盲盒，在心里欢呼吧。眼前所见是无限平滑与友好，万物有声万物默默，从来不曾有什么被别的什么排斥。喜悦膨大到溢满了一切的感官，喜悦是一层毛玻璃覆在世间。他自深深处感谢这甜蜜名字药片。

等着药效醒来的时候，山治脸上不见疯狂的痕迹。疯狂是抓紧一个点把它转成漩涡，焦虑是你伸出手，连空气也无有抓住。这颗星球上的向心力还强大得可怕，把他拽到什么也没有的地方。

……布鲁克不会到厨房附近的。（从哪里把蜷缩着的什么拉出来。）罗宾酱一小时后起床，她能睡好觉了吗，不用吃和那家伙一样的药了吗。七点，七点大多数人都起来了。（那被杀死的和那获新生的同样可怜可哀地孱弱。）武士他们会随众人出现吧。弗兰奇守的夜，八点别人就都醒了。（过于微弱的尖叫是不会被听见的。）

山治对着他所不能理解的空气说：我得去给他们做饭才行啊。

>>>

有些人已经发现，有些人无所觉察：红心海贼团的船长在他们的船上建立起了一套生活方式。他早餐时间随心所欲地出现或者不出现，白昼常在无人处栖息，夜间则居于餐厅，逐渐适应没有抱枕也适应睡眠。

这一事实也可以重述为：特拉法尔加·罗成为了被山治所饲养的一员。其人自己更倾向于这种说法。这很明显；他在得到饭团的时间得到饭团，在得到味增的时间得到味增。其他人也一样！他们各自有得到带骨肉的时间，得到酒的时间……除了两名女性，厨师以饲养的态度对待全员，只不过这是一种精心设计的饲养，使人不易觉察罢了。如前所述，这条船上有人较为迟钝；他们每每在似乎应然的时间得到合心意的食物，却从不怀疑是我思故我食还是我食故我思。罗可并不迟钝，他很快认识到山治显见地籍由食物对其他船员施加了某种设不了防的影响。

这认识到底来得太晚了；罗已成为被饲养的一员。山治是一名很高明的饲喂师，当他打开厨房门走出来时，罗拒绝不了那杯让吞药再不像饮枪的牛奶。所以罗放弃了抵抗，就和其他人一样。

所以今日草帽一伙（含同盟船长）也，被厨师饲养着。正如今日千阳号也，向下一个岛前进着。

黑足屋……一直以来多谢款待了。

该说你总算，还是好歹，道了一次谢呢……山治苦恼道。不过，倒也不必太急，多弗朗明哥也好凯多也罢，哪个都不是一天能打完的。

是啊。罗接过牛奶，说，晚安了。

山治站在原地：罗，你可别把希望寄托于某一特定的死亡啊。被叮嘱者不解其意的样子，眼看着他。

我说过睡觉也就是一种死亡；就这样每天每天迎来小小的死亡，就能够迈进第二天了。虽然没能彻底杀死不想留着的部分也是一件可惜的事，但对我来说，大概正因为每天都还有什么没能完全死去，才算是活着……这一点我现在也想通了。人如何能完全杀死他自己呢。是不可以的。所以，罗，死过多少次都不要紧，这些都只是可能性而已，不要抗拒死，也不要把希望寄托于某一次的死亡啊。

罗望着站在他目前山治凡尘间的并不肃穆的脸，不觉出声挽留道：黑足屋， 你……他留心看着灯光在山治眼睛里晃了一晃，心想这样的夜灯也太过于虚渺了，竟会让一切话都摇荡起来一般，只好打住。

山治静立在那里等人再讲话，等来句， 今天的牛奶很甜 。他想起来有人告诉过他，假使世上人人每日喝牛奶，就再不会有犯罪，于是闲闲地说，我们既然将至德莱斯罗兹，该做的也许不是喝牛奶。不过……他庄重了许多，问，很好喝吧？

罗比他还要严肃，回答：很好喝。

什么啊——特拉男好狡猾啊！路飞弹进餐厅：你也是预感到上岛前这顿早餐会超好吃，所以甚至先睡在这里等着了吗——？！山治！他没先吃吧？！我要第一个吃！

路飞！他在睡觉啊！早餐还没好呢，而且没刷牙山治君不会让你吃的！航海士在更远的地方更大声喊道。

罗说自己已经醒了，又意识到没人真正为可能吵醒他抱歉。他看娜美（竟然）拖走了路飞，走进开着门的厨房。山治正看向外面，空色的眼睛笑着。

你才是，罗说，要原谅自己的新生啊。

海风温柔地把他的话捧向厨师。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊医生（和罗宾姐姐）吃的是思诺思；阿厨吃的是 Xanax，台湾译名是赞安诺，确实是个甜蜜的名字←怎样都好的说明
> 
> ＊“把影子钉牢在月夜地面上”：萩原朔太郎『月に吠える』序
> 
> ＊多有参考卡拉奥老师『凌晨四点的你听不到我的声音（午前4時のおまえにはおれの声などとどかない）』（虽然这本是 ZS ……）“得去给他们做饭啊”一句是致敬（？）这本里的台词


End file.
